¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!
by Leilael
Summary: Mundus tiene un nuevo plan maligno, Dante no está y Nero está sólo en casa con el teléfono. ¿Qué pasará con Nero?


¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!…

Nero fue a vivir con Dante, pues quería poder proteger mejor a Kyrie, además, su novia había ido a vivir a la ciudad donde está el negocio de Dante con una tía, y quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella. La tía de Kyrie, siempre lo miró mal, por ser huérfano y su brazo; por eso suelen verse a escondidas. Dante no puso objeción, pues molestar a Nero es siempre muy divertido, Trish se ha ido de viaje, Lady está ocupada y Patty ya no se para mucho por ahí.

Nero soporta las burlas y que Dante le diga niño, sólo por estar cerca de Kyrie, además parece que ahí siempre hay diversión.

El joven está solo en las oficinas de Devil May Cry, pues Dante se fue a una misión, no le dijo cuál, sólo le dijo que regresaría después. Está sentado en la silla del cazador, con el teléfono en la mano, mientras habla con Kyrie y están en el clásico:

— Cuelga tú… — Risita. — No tú… —

En otro lugar:

Dante se rasca al nuca al preguntarse, por qué le han llegado llamadas de hasta 8 horas, por qué el teléfono de su negocio suena ocupado, a caso Nero no colgó bien en una de sus rabietas o está llamando. Decide intentarlo después, cuando llegué a la ciudad. Salta y una guadaña destruye el teléfono, comienza a enfrentarse a una horda de enemigos.

Mientras tanto en Devil May Cry, se escucha:

— No… Cuelga tú… yo quiero seguir escuchándote… No tengo sueño… — Con los ojos rojos del sueño, está apunto de caer inconsciente mientras Kyrie aún tiene pila para unas horas.

En otro lugar, dónde no está Dante, pero también está lejos de Devil May Cry… Donde no está Lady o Trish, ni Morrison, Kyrie o Patty… uno donde nadie sabe dónde quedó y nadie supo…:

Un tipo de tres ojos levanta su puño, ríe como demente, golpea el viento y levanta su puño de nuevo al gritar:

— MI PLAN ES PERFECTO. ESE MALDITO DANTE NO PODRÁ DETENERME ESTA OCASIÓN… — Un secuaz, jorobado, deforme, bajito, con una bata de doctor, se aproxima al preguntar:

— Su malignesa… ¿Cómo piensa detener a Dante?… — Mundus, no lo había pensado, antes empezó con el plan, ahora decidió comenzar con la alegría, un foco se prende sobre su cabeza, es que la luz regresó, y la gran idea vino a su cabeza:

— Haré que sea un niño al cual pueda aplastar con mis dos dedos. — El secuaz cuestiona:

— Pero… Su malignesa, ¿no ha visto la televisión?… — Mundus se queda procesando la pregunta, no conoce eso llamado televisión, estuvo mucho tiempo planeando su regreso y su reinado, luego en la isla guarra donde estaba había marionetas con las que armaba su teatrito, pero no eso llamado televisión.

— No… —

El secuaz se aleja mascullando lo estúpido que es Mundus, mientras el otro sigue complacido por su gran ideota.

Nero escucha que tocan la puerta, le parece extraño, pues todos los que llegan a esas horas suelen derribarla. Le dice a Kyrie que lo espere, va a abrir, ahí está un repartidor, parece nuevo, trae unos lentotes de fondo de botella, acné exagerado. El sujeto tartamudea al llevar en sus manos una caja de pizza:

— ¿Señor?… Dadadadadadadadadadadada… Dante… — Nero asiente. — Tetetetetetetetetete… — Nero siente las gotas de saliva salpicar su rostro. — Tenga… lelelelellelelelellelelelele… manda… un… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamigo… Sususuusuusuuusussusuyo… — Nero toma la caja. El repartidor suspira al marcharse más tranquilo, pues hablar le aterra, por su problema de tartamudez.

Nero toma de nuevo el teléfono, pero sólo escucha el sonido de la línea. Kyrie le colgó, pues ya tenía mucho sueño. El joven huele el exquisito aroma de esa pizza, abre la caja, pues Dante no se enojará si toma un trozo. Ve una nota con un rayito, la toma al leerla mientras comienza a comer la pizza:

— Espero que no me extrañes en las noches heladas. Te mando este presente para que no me olvides. Atentamente Trish… — Nero se dice: — Qué rara. —

La pizza está tan rica, que sigue comiendo, hasta que ya no queda más en la caja. Mete la nota y corre a tirarla al contenedor, para borrar las huellas de su delito. Si Trish le llega a preguntar algo a Dante, y él no le responda, seguro pensará que el distraído se tragó hasta la nota. Después de eso se va a dormir.

Al día siguiente llega Dante. Encuentra a Nero algo desanimado, pues la tía de Kyrie se la llevó fuera de la ciudad una semana, a un lugar sin teléfono o móvil. El mayor para animarlo, le propone salir a golpear algunos demonios, aunque quiera quedarse a dormir como gatito.

No tardan mucho en encontrar un grupo de sujetos a quienes aporrear. Se divierten un rato, hasta que se terminan los oponentes. Nero siente varias pequeñas cortadas en su cuerpo, pero no le toma importancia. De regreso a casa, Dante decide inventarle algún cuento, como los que sus padres les inventaban a él y a su hermano, comenta en tono distraído:

— Es bueno que no nos hirieran… — Nero pregunta:

— ¿Qué tratas de decir viejo?…

— Nada… sólo que es bueno que no fuimos heridos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?… — Dante sonríe para sus adentros, al ver la posibilidad:

— Mi viejo me dijo… — Nero no puede creerlo, Sparda, el gran Sparda, le dijo algo a Dante. Se da una cachetada mental, es obvio que le dijo algo pues era su papá. Escucha con atención. —… que si uno de esos demonios me hería podría tener problemas… — Nero pone más atención a sus heridas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?…

— Podría convertirme en algo…

— ¿Cómo los hombres lobo?…

— No… peor… —

Dante se detiene, se recarga en una pared. Nero ve que está herido el cazador, lo señala, abre la boca para decirle. El mayor grita al transformarse en su forma demoníaca. Pero Nero grita y salta del susto. Dante vuelve a la normalidad, carcajea, rueda por el suelo, la cara de terror de Nero no tiene precio. Nero al saberse burlado, comienza a dispararle a Dante, el cual corre sin dejar de reír.

De regreso en Devil May Cry:

Nero toma un baño, se talla las heridas, sabe que Dante es un idiota, pero qué tal si Sparda en verdad le advirtió, prefiere tallarse bien por si acaso. Dante toma su ducha en el baño de abajo, en el cual suele ducharse, de recordar la cara de Nero vuelve a carcajear; más tranquilo y cambiado toma lugar en su sillón y decide dormir.

Nero sale rojo del baño, tanto tallarse le ha dejando la piel muy irritada, está vestido con su pantalón, la playera negra y el chaleco rojo. Se recuesta a dormir, mientras le da vueltas al asunto. Hasta que el sueño lo vence. Dante sonríe entre sueños, al recordar las caras de terror que pusieron Lady, Patty y Trish, por las bromas pesadas que les ha jugado, le parece tan divertido.

A la mañana siguiente:

Nero talla sus ojos, siente que algo se le ha enredado en los pies, cree que tal vez se movió mucho y las frazadas se le enroscaron, se zafa. Da un largo bostezo al estirarse. Rasca su cabeza, siente algo extraño, mueve su cabeza al pensar que se está sugestionando por lo que Dante le dijo.

Salta de la cama, pone sus pies sobre el piso gélido, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Va a buscar sus botas, para ponérselas; pero al tercer paso, pisa su playera y cae al piso. La capucha le cae sobre la cara, le cubre toda la cabeza, rápido se la quita, mira hacia sus pies, la ropa que trae le cubre los pies. Levanta un poco las prendas, para ver que no trae pantalones, le atemoriza pensar que se transformó en algo y la advertencia de Sparda era cierta.

Corre hacia un espejo, pero en la casa de Dante no hay uno que alcance, recuerda el del cuarto de Patty. Sale de su habitación al dirigirse a la otra. Abre la puerta, camina con cuidado, salta para prender la luz, afortunadamente el apagador no está tan alto. Se par frente al espejo, se observa, abre la boca al decirse:

— Soy un enanito… — Comienza a correr mientras mueve los brazos, hasta que vuelve a pararse frente al espejo. — Momento. — Mira sus manos, ambas son humanas, si fuera enanito sus manos no habrían cambiado. Vuelve a correr, ahora feliz, pues no es enanito, hasta que vuelve a pararse frente al espejo. Se mira una vez más. — Mis ojos se ven muy grandes, mi carita redondita, mis manitas. — Pone sus manos sobre su cara. — ¡Hay No!… ¡Hay no!… ¡Hay no!… — Traga saliva. — Ahora sí, Dante puede llamarme niño. —

Nero sale corriendo gritando, de nuevo. Baja las escaleras, lo más rápido que puede. Al llegar abajo debe tomar un descanso, pues se cansó de tanto gritar y correr. Mira a Dante, dormido plácidamente, mientras él se ahoga en tanta confusión. Salta sobre el estómago del cazador, se arrodilla ahí al golpearlo.

Dante por el primer golpe se despierta, ve a un enanito que le pega, trata de incorporarse, pero logra levantarse un poco, pues el enanito le presiona el abdomen con las rodillas. Escucha aquella vocecita:

— ¡VIEJO ESTÚPIDO!… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME PASÓ?… — Reconoce esa forma de hablar, pero no está ahí el joven de mal carácter, sino un pequeñito, que le reclama. Cierra un momento los ojos, sonríe, mientras dos gotas de sudor aparecen en su rostro. — ¿Sparda te dijo cómo puedo volver a la normalidad?… — Ahora aquello no sonaba tan amenazante.

— Espera Kid… — Explica. — Te lo inventé lo de ayer…

— ¡MIENTES! — Nero se pone las manos sobre el pecho. — ¡MIRA CÓMO ESTOY! ¡ESTO ES MUY REAL!… — Dante trata de explicar:

— Mi viejo jamás me dijo que si esos demonios me herían me transformaría en algo.

— ¡PERO MÍRAME!… —

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?… — Nero cruza los brazos al decir:

— Eso quiero saber yo. — Dante respira. — Espera un momento… —

El cazador toma de los costados a Nero, lo pone sobre el suelo para poder incorporarse. Camina un momento por la estancia, por momentos levanta su dedo índice, abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla al desechar la idea. Nero lo observa, después de la décima vuelta decide sentarse en el piso; sin embargo, ver al mayor dar tantas vueltas lo hace sentir sueño, se recarga en el sillón, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, hasta que se duerme.

Dante, al ver a Nero dormido, se aproxima, se encuclilla, lo observa, luce tranquilito, es como si no fuese tan malgenioso. Va por su gabardina, cubre con ella al menor, lo observa un momento antes de ir a pedir una pizza.

En otro lugar:

Mundus ríe, imagina que Dante debe de ser un niño pequeño para esos momentos. Podría ir en ese momento a aplastarlo, pero reflexiona un poco, podría esperar a que se reduzca más y ponerlo bajo su mando, es cierto, tendría que criarlo, pero unos cuantos años humanos no son nada para él. Su esclavo lo ve, mueve su cabeza con desaprobación al decir:

— Se nota que no conoce la televisión… ni los libros, mangas… ¡Ni nada!… —

Mientras Mundus, piensa en qué nombre le pondrá a la mascota que piensa adquirir, mejor dicho, cómo le va a poner a Dante. El cazador tiene los pies sobre el escritorio al saborear su pizza, por momentos mira a Nero al preguntarse cuánto durará aquello.

Dante aprovecha ese momento de calma, se pone una revista sobre la cabeza, reflexiona las opciones y qué puede hacer. Aparenta estar dormido al inicio, porque después si se duerme. Nero, por su parte, comienza a soñar con un sujeto que da vueltas en una habitación, después el piso desaparece para dejarlo caer, comienza a correr seguido por muchas bestias, pero no tiene ni su brazo demoniaco, ni sus armas o la espada del hermano de Dante, además sus pasos son chiquitos, si llegan a atraparlo darán cuenta de su cuerpecito en pocos segundos.

El cazador entre abre sus ojos, se inclina al tirar la revista de su rostro. Mira hacia Nero, quien está tenso, como si se debatiera con ferocidad en una pesadilla. Se levanta, va hacia el joven para traerlo de vuelta. Se inclina, toma a Nero de los costados y lo zangolotea hacia el frente y atrás. Nero despierta al sentirse dentro de una batidora, mira a Dante y le grita.

— ¡DEJA DE MOVERME ASÍ!… — El mayor deja de moverlo. — ¡BÁJAME VIEJO IDIOTA!…

— Ese no es vocabulario para un niñito.

— ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO VIEJO IDIOTA!

— Sí lo eres Kid. —

— ¡NO!…

— Sí… —

Media hora después de "no" "sí" Nero está harto, sabe que eso no va a llevarlos a un lugar. Dante pregunta:

— Kid, ¿tienes hambre?…

— Claro, viejo idiota. Ahora bájame… —

Dante deja a Nero sobre el suelo, va por el teléfono, hace la llamada a la pizzería, mientras Nero está molesto. El pequeñito cruza los brazos, le alegra sentir sus brazos completamente humanos. El cazador deja el teléfono, observa a Nero, le pregunta:

— ¿No naciste con tu brazo demoniaco?… — Nero niega al mover su cabeza:

— Un día, mi brazo cambió… no sé cómo, pero eso pasó… — Dante pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Qué pasó cuando las personas vieron tu brazo?… — Nero agacha la cabeza al decir:

— Se asustaron… — No hay más palabras… Dante aplaude, cambia de tema:

— Kid… hay que buscarte un atuendo con estilo, porque no puedes ir por ahí semidesnudo… —

Nero se pone más rojo que un tomate, pues es cierto, no puede ir corriendo por la vida, vestido con una playera y un chaleco nada más. Dante comienza a reírse de nuevo, pues ver la cara sonrojada del pequeño Nero no tiene precio. El pequeño peliblanco le da una patada al mayor en la espinilla, pero el cazador trae, así que es a Nero a quien le duele. El pequeño salta en un pie al soltar maldiciones.

Dante se sienta en la orilla del escritorio, sigue riendo, mientras Nero desea poder matarlo. El cazador deja de reír, mira al techo un momento mientras balancea uno de sus pies, comenta:

— Podría hacer algo para que te sientas menos miserable… — Lo piensa un poco mejor. — Mejor comemos pizza eso te hará menos miserable… —

Se escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta. El cazador va a abrir, con sus pasos firmes, pero despreocupados. Toma las pizzas y regresa al interior del local, las pone sobre la pequeña mesa que tiene en su sala, así Nero no se sentirá tan enano. Nero pregunta con mucho interés:

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tú para que no me sienta tan mal?… — Dante abre la caja de la pizza, la huele al decir:

— Invitarte una rica pizza sin aceitunas… —

Nero toma un pedazo, comienza a comerlo, pues sus intestinos han iniciado una lucha por la supervivencia. Vuelve a insistir:

— Viejo… seguro alardeabas… — Dante sonríe, sabe que puede hacer una apuesta segura, tal vez una de las pocas que no pierda:

— Si yo hago algo que te reconforte y sorprenda, me darás tu paga de un mes, si no es así, yo te daré mi paga de un mes… — Nero no lo piensa, pues Dante siempre pierde sus apuestas, pone sus manitas sobre la mesa al decir:

— Va… —

Dante se concentra, pone el trozo de pizza en la caja; cosa que inquieta un poco a Nero. El pequeño, ve al mayor comenzar a encogerse con rapidez, en pocos momentos, Dante aparenta tener la misma edad de Nero. Como lo dijo el cazador, Nero se sorprende y comienza a reír, pues al mayor la ropa también le queda enorme.

El mayor se sonroja un poco, no le agrada mucho la idea de estar así, pero al menos se llenará más pronto, ha usado esa imagen para escapar y eludir a sus acreedores, ahora por alguna razón le recuerda cuando estaba con su hermano. Recuerda los momentos felices, cuando él y su hermano se llevaban bien. Nero comenta:

— Así te ves más como tú… — Dante responde con una sonrisa:

— Tú también Kid. — Nero se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Cuándo fue la primera ocasión que hiciste esto?… — Dante le revela en tono confidencial:

— Jamás le digas a nadie pero fue cuando… —

En otro lugar…

Mundus, le levanta del trono, sigue riendo como demente sin importarle los comentarios de su ayudante. Se dirige hacia Devil May Cry, al considerar que está todo listo para sustraer a Dante y cumplir su malvado plan, ríe más fuerte con su carcajada macabra.

Regresando a Devil May Cry…

—… Eso fue lo que pasó… — Concluye Dante, mientras Nero luce muy sorprendido. La historia, más la pizza comienzan a hacer que tenga sueño. Se recarga sobre la mesa, cierra sus ojitos y se queda dormido. Dante regresa a la normalidad, observa a Nero dormir, le parece que luce tranquilo e indefenso, algo muy alejado de la realidad.

Mundus abre el techo de la casita de Dante, se asoma al proclamar su plan maligno:

— He venido por ti Dante… — Dante observa al demente de los tres ojos al sostener sus queridas pistolas en sus manos, comienza a dispararle. Se pelean, ruedan por el piso dándose golpes casi, casi, aparece la nubecita de polvo y hasta las estrellitas; pero Nero sigue dormido.

Antes de que Dante mande al infierno a Mundus, este le dice:

— ¿Qué harás con ese mocoso que no recordará ni su nombre?… — Dante le dispara al decir:

— Le enseñaré que no coma las pizzas de los demás y menos si las trae un extraño… ¡Jackpon!… —

Horas después:

Nero despierta adormilado, encuentra unos ojos azules viéndolo, pregunta algo mareado:

— ¿Quién eres?… — Dante responde:

— Soy tu padre Nero… —

Nero grita, se sienta sobre la cama, mira a los lados, suda y está agitado, esa ha sido una de las peores pesadillas que ha tenido. Mira su brazo demoniaco, el cual brilla con una luz azul que ilumina el cuarto. Todo fue un estúpido sueño, se repite una y otra vez al mirar sus manos y asegurarse que está todo normal en él.

Dante entra bostezando, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué tienes Kid?… — Nero dice nervioso:

— Nada… nada… — Dante sonríe de manera maliciosa al preguntar:

— ¿Acaso soñabas cosas candentes con tu novia? ¿Eh? Diablillo… — Nero frunce el entrecejo al gritar:

— VIEJO PERVERTIDO… NADA DE ESO… — Cuando Dante se prepara para ser aprisionado por una mano enorme, Nero pregunta calmadamente. — ¿Alguna vez uno de los poderes de alguna de las demo armas, te hizo niño Dante?… —

El mayor se pone nervioso, rasca su cabeza, se acerca a la puerta al balbucear incoherencias, cierra tras él. Aquello deja desconcertado a Nero, mientras Dante se pregunta cómo supo eso. Nero decide dormir, al esperar no soñar que Dante sea su papá u otra pesadilla peor.


End file.
